L'ombre de Séverus
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Et si ça n'était pas à cause du choix de Lily que Rogue s'était retourné vers le seigneur des ténèbres? Et si il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre?... Ou quelqu'un d'autre?... EN HIATUS
1. Une ombre dans le chateau

_Titre :_ L'ombre de Rogue

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling, blablabla

_Note : _Il s'agit de ma première fanfic alors soyer indulgent. Bien sur je prends toutes les reviews même les critiques parce que c'est ce qui fait le plus avancé

_Résumé :_ Et si ça n'était pas à cause du choix de Lily que Séverus s'était retourné vers le seigneur des ténèbres? Et si il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre?... Ou quelqu'un d'autre?...

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Deux larmes coulaient sur le visage pâle de Séverus Rogue. Lily... Sa Lily... Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Et avec ce Potter en plus... Il ne pouvait pas exister de personne plus imbue d'elle même. Et ses trois amis étaient du même acabit puisqu'ils suivaient Potter comme son ombre ... Toujours à enfreindre les règles... Alors comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme là ? Elle si douce, si calme...  
>Séverus essuya ses larmes. Il était un Serpentard et les Serpentards ne se laissaient pas couler pour une simple histoire de cœur. Il ne devait pas montrer que le comportement de Lily lui avait brisé le cœur. Car c'était tout simplement ça... Son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie, qui était même devenue plus que ça ces dernières années, venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ni même entendre parler de lui. Il ne savait que faire pour lui faire changer d'avis. Potter 1- Rogue 0.<p>

Il relâcha sa tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration. Il ferait tout pour la regagner... Sans avoir à choisir entre la magie noire et sa petite Gryffondor. Il ne pourrait pas abandonner aussi vite. Les Serpentards aussi savent se battre. Il sait qu'il sera seul pour cela car ses amis n'appréciaient guère la jeune Gryffondor. Mais il en fallait plus à Séverus pour abandonner. Il lui prouverait. Une douce voix avec un léger grain de fourberie l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Tiens Séverus. Que fait tu la ? Oh tu as les yeux rougis... Qu'est ce qui a pu atteindre le cœur d'un Serpentard ?  
>- Severus la fusilla du regard.<br>- Rien Bella... Ça n'est rien...  
>- Tu es sur ?<br>- Mais oui ! Puisque je te le dis ! S'énerva-t-il.  
>- C'est bon j'ai rien dit. Calme-toi ! Si je suis venue te voir c'est parce que le cours de métamorphose va commencer... Je voulais te prévenir.<br>- Bon je te suis... répondit-il en emboitant le pas de Bellatrix Black.  
>- Au fait, Séverus ce soir il y a une réunion secrète où tu sais... Tu viendras hein.<br>- Bien sur que je viendrai... Il n'y a rien qui puisse m'empêcher de venir à ces réunions. Tu le sais bien pourtant.  
>- Super... J'avais peur que ta Gryffondor ne t'en empêche encore.<br>- Parle pas de Lily comme ça !

Severus n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps avec Bellatrix. Il accéléra le pas laissant Bellatrix loin derrière lui pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper ce qui arrangea le jeune homme. Il n'en pouvait plus de les entendre dire du mal d'elle.  
>Quand soudain une ombre passa en vitesse devant ses yeux manquant de le renverser.<p>

- Hey fais attention où tu met les pieds ! Lui hurla-t-il.

La personne se retourna rapidement et il aperçu un visage pâle encadré de long cheveux noirs. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le jeune homme, c'est l'éclat très particulier dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Un mélange de mystère et d'une légère folie qui les rendaient uniques. Le temps que Séverus réagisse elle avait déjà disparu. Par contre, Bellatrix l'avait rejoint. Alors il en profita pour lui demander si elle avait déjà vu cette jeune personne auparavant.

- De qui parles-tu? Lui répondit Bellatrix  
>- Bah de la jeune femme qui vient de passer à l'instant!<br>- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles... Tu débloque Severus... Allez viens on est déjà en retard et MacGo va encore nous enlever des points. Si ça continue on va être en négatif, finit-elle avec un léger rire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose et heureusement pour eux le professeur MacGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée. Ils s'installèrent et Bellatrix souffla à Séverus:  
>- On a eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là hein Séverus? Séverus?<br>Mais Séverus était parti bien ailleurs... Cette jeune personne... Qui était-elle? Que faisait-elle dans le château qui pourtant était très bien gardé? ... Il n'entendit ni MacGonagall quand elle arriva dans la salle ni même aucun des élèves qui prirent la parole durant le cours... Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Juste pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il l'avait bien vue. Il avait senti une puissance de magie très importante quand elle était passée devant lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas passer à coté. La magie noire l'intriguait au possible et tout ce qui y touchait l'attirait comme un aimant. De plus, résoudre ce mystère lui permettrait d'oublier un peu Lily...

Quand la fin du cours sonna, il s'enfuit en vitesse et partit à la recherche de l'ombre de Poudlard...

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que posterai le chapitre suivant. Des qu'il sera écrit en fait mais maxi 2 semaines! Promis!<br>Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite ?_

__N'oubliez pas de reviewer, il n'y a rien de mieux pour encourager un lecteur à continuer à écrire. On a beau voir que l'on a 600 lecteurs, si personne ne nous donne son avis, comment peut-on savoir ce qui vous plait, ce qui ne vous plait pas ? Nous ne lisons pas encore dans vos têtes. Alors un peu de courage et de bonne volonté, et … A vos claviers !__


	2. La réunion

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoilà beaucoup plus tôt que prévu! Mais j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire et j'étais très inspirée. Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin!_

_Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est de moi. Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: La réunion<br>Quand la fin du cours sonna, il s'enfuit en vitesse et partit à la recherche de l'ombre de Poudlard...**

Severus chercha la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais malgré ses recherches dans tout les coins et recoins connus du château, il ne put retrouver sa trace . Il s'assied alors, dépité, à même le sol dans un couloir vide. Il prit un parchemin et se mit à dessiner le visage de la jeune femme qu'il recherchait, enfin ce qu'il en avait aperçu.  
>Soudain une ombre apparut sur son parchemin. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à une petite tête rousse.<br>- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu avais dit que...  
>Elle s'assit à côté de lui et mit son doigt sur la bouche de Séverus.<br>- Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit t'as fait beaucoup de peine et j'en suis désolée. Il est vrai que j'ai mal choisi mes mots pour te parler mais je voulais que tu comprennes que maintenant que je suis avec James, il va falloir mettre une distance entre nous. J 'ai cru que ne plus nous voir du tout serai la meilleure idée. Tu aurais eu mal sur le coup mais ça n'aurait pas duré... Tu comprends. Mais...  
>Elle se tut quelques instants semblant chercher ses mots puis reprit.<br>- J'en ai parlé avec James et... Oh Severus arrêtes de faire cette tête dès que je l'appelle par son prénom. Va vraiment falloir t'y faire, dit la jeune femme en voyant Severus lever les yeux au ciel.  
>- Désolé Lily, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Potter, comme avec ses amis. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir depuis des années et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ensemble qu'ils vont arrêter. Tu vois je peux pas oublier tout ça...<br>Un blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens et il dura quelques minutes avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole pour pouvoir finir son propos.  
>- Donc je lui en ai parlé et il m'a dit que ma réaction avait été excessive et qu'il serait dommage que je perde mon meilleur ami. Il avait raison.<br>Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Séverus quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comme souvent, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps même si sur ce coup-là il avait vraiment cru la perdre. Le regard de Lily se posa sur le dessin de Séverus.  
>- Qui est ce? demanda-t-elle<br>- Oh elle... C'est une jeune femme que j'ai croisé ce midi dans le château. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant dans le château. Et... J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à la voir. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation.  
>- Le seul à la voir? C'est bizarre en effet? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?<br>- Oh c'est assez simple. Quand je l'ai vue je n'étais pas seul. Bella était avec moi. Enfin quelques pas derrière moi quand cette jeune inconnue a faillit me rentrer j'ai demandé à Bella si elle la connaissait, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait vu personne.  
>- C'est étrange en effet... dit Lily, songeuse. Mais ta jeune fille moi aussi je l'ai vue. Enfin elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Mais je ne sais pas non plus qui c'était. Elle avait un peu l'air perdue mais quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider, elle s'est enfuit en courant.<br>Ils réfléchirent en silence jusqu'à ce que Séverus se lève brusquement faisant tomber le parchemin à terre et sursauter Lily  
>- Désolé ma belle, je dois y aller. Je suis en retard. On m'attend pour une réunion très importante. Tu sais de quoi je parle.<br>- Encore un truc avec tes super nouveaux amis..., dit la jeune femme d'un ton assez ironique. Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense d'eux.  
>- Oui Lily, je sais très bien ce que tu en penses mais tu vois depuis que tu as Potter moi je me sens assez seul. Ils sont venus vers moi alors j'ai accepté. Et puis ils sont très intéressants tu sais. Tu devrais venir voir une fois même si tu n'approuves pas leur façon de penser. Tiens je vais leur parler de notre inconnue peut-être qu'ils savent qui c'est. Allez à plus tard ma Lily.<br>Et il quitta le couloir d'un pas rapide sans laisser à Lily le temps de réagir et de lui répondre quelque chose qu'il savait déjà. Leurs amis respectifs était leur principal sujet de dispute et il en resterait ainsi... Il s'arrêta face à un tableau et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Tant mieux.  
>- Sang de Géant<br>Le tableau s'ouvrit et Séverus entra dans le passage secret qui menait à leur salle de réunion. Seul les membres connaissaient ce passage. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était déjà pleine de monde. Il repéra Bellatrix au premier rang... Comme toujours.  
>- Séverus, assieds-toi. Nous t'attendions.<br>Il prit place sur un fauteuil et la réunion commença. Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait quitté Poudlard quelques années auparavant présidait la séance. Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour s'introduire en cachette à Poudlard mais il était présent toutes les semaines à la même heure. Il leur annonçait l'état des projets de Lord Voldemort à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ce mage noir avait une grande influence sur le monde des sorciers. Son pouvoir très important et sa puissance intéressait grandement le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le mal qu'il faisait qui lui plaisait. C'était sa puissance. Il était lui-même un jeune sorcier brillant et assez puissant pour son âge. Il changeait les recettes des potions pour les rendre beaucoup plus efficaces. Il avait même inventé quelques sorts tout à fait nouveaux... Mais il gardait cela secret. Il était encore trop tôt pour le révéler.  
>La réunion du jour se révéla vite très longue et totalement inintéressante. Peu de stratégie ou de plan à venir, juste des résultats d'attaques. Et des morts, plein de morts dans le but d'augmenter le nombre de fidèles. Severus décida de ne pas parler de son inconnue. Il y avait trop de monde et il sentait au fond de lui que la présence de la jeune fille ne devait pas être su dès la première personne venue.<br>Quand la réunion prit fin, Séverus traîna un peu pour serrer la main de certains élèves. Beaucoup de Serpentards, quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles et... Oui il y avait des Gryffondors. Miracle... Puis il quitta la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à sortir par le tableau quand Rodolphus l'attrapa par l'épaule.  
>- Attends Séverus, j'ai une mission à te confier. Viens.<br>Et Séverus fit demi tour et le suivi dans le couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Voila. Alors qui est cette inconnu? Et quelle est la mission de Séverus? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre... Peut être...<em>

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bouton "Reviews" ne mort pas. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis! _

_ Bisous et à bientôt...  
><em>


	3. La mission de Séverus

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Je suis un peu en retard je sais... J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais entre mon stage et des problèmes familiaux... En plus cette fois mon texte est passé entre les mains expertes de ma béta préféré. Merci **Milju** pour ta correction! Et merci aussi à galaxie pour ses reviews!  
><em>

**_Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est de moi. Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La mission de Séverus<br>**

_- Attends Séverus, j'ai une mission à te confier. Viens._  
><em>Et Séverus fit demi tour et le suivi dans le couloir.<em>

Cela tombait bien. Il pourrait lui parler de sa surprenante rencontre en privé... Rodolphus s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et murmura une formule. Rien ne sembla changer mais quand Rodolphus avança son pied en direction du mur celui-ci passa à travers. Il regarda Severus en lui faisant signe de le suivre avant de disparaître de l'autre coté. Severus le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Le mur avait pris une substance presque gluante et très froide, tout à fait horrible. Le passage ne fut pas du tout agréable. Derrière le mur un couloir se prolongeait jusqu'à une petite porte en bois sombre. Severus frappa puis, n'entendant aucune réponse, entrouvrit la porte en douceur. Il aperçut alors une petite pièce meublée d'un bureau en marbre noir avec un fauteuil en cuir noir. Devant le bureau se trouvait seulement une simple chaise. A gauche du bureau, un canapé en cuir vert lui tournait le dos faisant face à la cheminée allumée. Dans le canapé quelqu'un était assis mais Severus ne lui voyait que le sommet de la tête. Trop peu donc pour identifier une personne. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Rodolphus.

- N'ait pas peur Severus. Tu peux entrer.

Severus détourna la tète et aperçut Rodolphus en haut d'un escalier auquel il n'avait pas fait attention au premier regard. Il entra alors dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui et disparut. Severus eut un regard surpris.

- C'est uniquement une question de sécurité au cas où quelqu'un nous ait vu et ait voulu te suivre. Ça n'est aucunement contre toi mais je ne peux pas prendre de risques Ce que j'ai à te demander est secret. Il ne faut surtout pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne.

Il s'avança et descendit l'escalier.

- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un que je crois tu as déjà rencontré plutôt dans la journée. Tu peux te lever maintenant, ajouta-t-il en direction de personne assise dans le canapé.

Une jeune femme, se dit Severus à la vue de la longue chevelure.

-Severus, je te présente Azilis.

Severus reconnut alors, lorsqu'elle se retourna, la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé ce midi et qui avait aiguisé sa curiosité. Mais les yeux verts qui l'avaient tant surpris étaient devenus entièrement noirs et ses cheveux ébènes étaient eux devenus bordeaux.

- Métamorphomage, souffla Severus ;  
>- En effet Severus, tu as remarqué que notre invitée possède un don d'un grand intérêt. Mais que dirais-tu de parler de tout cela assis devant la cheminée avec un bon verre de Whisky pur feu ? dit Rodolphus en faisant apparaître une table et des verres devant le canapé.<p>

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la cheminée ne laissant à Severus aucun choix. Il alla donc s'asseoir à coté d'Azilis. Rodolphus servit les 3 verres et attendit en silence.

- Bon alors que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Severus, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait. Il se posait de nombreuses questions à propos de la jolie jeune fille qui était assise juste à côté de lui.

Rodolphus prit le temps de boire son verre avant de lui répondre comme si il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Doucement Severus. Tu es impatient, je trouve.  
>- C'est jusque que je suis un peu perdu. Où est-on d'abord ? Et puis qui est cette jeune femme et qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?<br>- Que de questions... Mais je vais te répondre. Alors on est dans mon repère. Il se trouve au-delà de la limite anti-transplanage de Poudlard. C'est pour cela que j'arrive à rentrer à Poudlard sans jamais me faire avoir. Mais attention c'est un secret. Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit ! Et pour Azilis... C'est assez simple. Le maître lui a confié une mission secrète au sein de Poudlard. Elle doit donc intégrer l'école le temps de la mission et tu vas l'aider. Elle est inscrite, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mais je te la confie. Tu dois faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et...  
>- Je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera ! Et ne parle plus jamais de moi comme si je n'étais pas la ! J'ai horreur de ça !<p>

Azilis venait de couper la parole à Rodolphus en se levant d'un bon. Ses cheveux étaient devenus rouge feu et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Voyant le comportement de la jeune femme qu'il devrait protéger Severus comprit alors que la mission qui venait de lui être confiée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Azilis arrêtes, lui dit calmement Rodolphus. Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas moi qui décide mais le maître. Et estimes-toi heureuse parce que j'ai réussi à avoir le droit de choisir celui qui devrait te surveiller. Il voulait te confier à Morticus. Et là, je ne pouvais pas jurer de ta sécurité. Tu aurais été protégée des autres mais c'est de lui qu'il aurait fallu te protéger aussi.

Severus connaissait bien Morticus puisqu'ils étaient de la même maison et de la même année et il ne pouvait qu'approuver les dires de Rodolphus. En effet, les méfaits de Morticus étaient connus de tout Poudlard.  
>- Il est peut-être dangereux mais lui au moins il ne passe pas son temps avec une sang de bourbe.<br>- SEVERUS EST FIDELE AU MAÎTRE ! hurla Rodolfus. ALORS MAINTENANT TU OBEIS AZILIS OU ALORS JE LUI EN REFERERAI ET C'EST LUI QUI S'OCCUPERA DE TOI.

Azilis baissa la tête et ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte bordeaux. Il était vrai que Rodolfus était très lié à Lord Voldemort et Azilis ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde avoir à faire à lui une fois de plus. Elle avait déjà assez subi ses foudres les années passées. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard et Severus le remarqua. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête la scène. La jeune femme semblait avoir peur du maître. Cette information pourrait être d'une grande utilité pour mener à bien la tache qui l'attendait.

- Bon vous pouvez y aller maintenant, dit alors Rodolfus.

Severus se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il se retourna pour attendre Azilis mais cette dernière ne s'était pas levée du canapé.

- Tu viens ? lui lanca-t-il tout doucement.

Et la jeune femme se leva en maugréant. Elle le bouscula et passa devant lui. La collaboration entre les deux jeunes gens promettait un bon nombre de difficultés. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus ou aller. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Son regard noir le pétrifia quelques instants. Elle essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Légimens à son age... Elle devait être très douée. Mais Severus l'était également et il mit en place une barrière mentale pour empêcher l'intrusion. Alors elle lui parla.

- Je voulais juste te parler de façon discrète mais bon puisque tu n'as pas confiance en moi je vais te parler à voix haute. On va où maintenant ?  
>- On va descendre aux cachots. C'est là qu'est le dortoir des Serpentards. Je pense que tes affaires y sont déjà. Tu me suis ?<br>- D'accord mais on ne mange pas ? lui répondit-elle, surprise.  
>- Trop tard... L'heure est passée. Mais t'inquiètes pas je te ferais une petite visite des lieux quand tout le monde sera couché et on s'arrêtera dans les cuisines.<p>

Et il avança en direction des cachots sans attendre sa réaction. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir face à la jeune femme. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle et devait la surveiller... Et malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait déjà passé en sa compagnie, il avait deviné que ça ne serait pas chose aisée. Derrière lui, Azils réfléchissait également. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Séverus ? Il lui fallait trouver un allier et vite pour pouvoir mettre en place son plan. Le jeune homme lui paraissait assez puissant vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait repoussé son entrée dans son esprit et lui connaissait très bien les lieux et les gens. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
>C'est donc la tête perdue dans leurs pensées qu'Azilis et Séverus pénétrèrent de la salle commune des Serpentards.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voila. L'identité de l'inconnu est révélée... Enfin pas vraiment... Il faudra lire la suite pour en apprendre plus sur elle et sur sa mission...<br>_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bouton "Reviews" ne mort pas. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis! J'attends vos avis parce que je dois vous avouer que 2 reviews pour plus de 100 lectures je trouve ça très mince. _

_ Bisous et à bientôt..._


	4. Une arrivée remarquée

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Je suis encore en retard je sais... J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais mon stage a encore été très prenant et la j'ai une très longue épreuve qui me fatigue... Et encore une fois mon texte est passé entre les mains expertes de ma bêta préféré. Merci **Milju** pour ta correction! Et merci aussi à **galaxie** et **Miss de Lune** pour leurs reviews! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir.  
><em>

**_Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est de moi. Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**  
><strong>**

C'est donc la tête perdue dans leurs pensées qu'Azilis et Séverus pénétrèrent de la salle commune des Serpentards.

La salle commune des Serpentards comme à son habitude était très animée et bruyante. Dans un coin 2 premières années étaient en train de se bagarrer. Et les 2 énergumènes perchés sur une table étaient encouragés par d'autres élèves. Pourquoi se battaient ils ? Bonne question... Les Serpentards trouvaient toujours des raisons pour se battre en duel... Dans un autre coin, des élèves plus âgés avaient abandonner leurs devoirs et transformaient leur morceau de parchemin en différentes choses. Un serpent miniature venait d'apparaître sur un bureau. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Severus et d'Azilis. Cela soulageait grandement Severus. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à expliquer la présence de la jeune femme ici. Une nouvelle arrivante en 7ème année, cela signifiait l'arrivée de deux très mauvais amis de Severus, Potins et Ragots. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva...

- Une intrus ! Une intrus dans la salle commune ! Hurla Cassandre une 7ème année qui avait le don de toujours remarquer ce que l'on souhaitait caché.

Un grand silence se fit alors dans la salle. Et tout les regards se teintèrent de noir en se tournant vers Azilis

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? T'es pas de chez nous ! Reprit Cassandre d'un ton mauvais. T'as rien à faire la ! Casses toi !

Azilis ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre et un duel de regard se mit en place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Cette situation aurai pu durer très longtemps si Severus n'y avait pas mis fin.

- Cassandre. Calme toi. Elle est avec moi.

Ces quelques mots décontenancèrent Cassandre. La jolie blonde n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde. Severus était le seul qui pouvait faire ça avec elle. En même temps, elle était tombé complètement amoureuse du jeune homme. Peut être parce que c'était le seul qui ne lui faisait pas des avances à longueurs de journées. Toujours était que Cassandre faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne jamais le contrarier. Elle l'avait bien vu derrière la jeune intrus mais elle pensait qu'il était juste arriver après... Que faisaient ils tout les 2 ? Il allait encore falloir qu'elle enquête... Même si elle n'aimait pas enquêter dans le dos de Severus, il fallait qu'elle découvre qui elle était. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, elle était plutôt jolie et Cassandre était très jalouse. Severus était à elle, rien qu'a elle.

- Chers amis Serpentards, reprit Severus, je vous présente Azilis. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle sera en cours avec nous en 7ème année. Mais pour les questions vous lui les poserez demain parce que pour le moment elle est fatigué et va aller se reposer.

Il prit Azilis par la main et l'entraîna vers les dortoirs. Au début, elle opposa une certaine résistance mais voyant tout le monde s'approcher d'elle en lui posant plein de questions elle attrapa la main de Severus et le suivit. Mieux valait passer un peu de temps avec Severus que de subir cet assaut de questions auquel elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir des garçons, Severus vérifia qu'il était vide et ferma la prota d'un coup de baguette. Il se retourna vers Azilis pour lui parler mais c'est elle qui réagit en premier et ça ne fut pas vraiment pour remercier Severus.

- Tu parles d'une protection ! Il en a fallu du temps pour que tu me vienne en aide ! T'attendais qu'elle se jette sur moi ou quoi ?

- J'y crois pas... Répondit le plus calmement possible Severus en cachant sa tète dans ses mains. Il y a à peine 5 minutes tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide et que tu te débrouillerai bien toute seule.

- Oui mais je ne m'attendais pas à... à ça! C'est des vrais dingues. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me réduire en pièce juste parce qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. C'est quoi cet endroit?

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards... Tu sais ici ça n'est pas la maison où l'on met les élèves les plus gentils et doux comme des agneaux. Et personnellement j'en suis très heureux. Des gens qui n'ont aucune ambitions ne sont pas des personnes intéressantes. Ici, il faut se battre pour gagner sa place. C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi. Parce que comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis un minimum respecter et aussi parce que je ne suis pas accro des deux choses les plus répandus chez les Serpentards c'est à dire la méchanceté et les ragots. Parce que je te préviens, ici les ragots ça va vite... Très vite... Et Cassandre, celle qui a voulu te réduire en pièce comme tu dis, est la meilleure à ce jeu.

- Cassandre... D'accord je retiens... Faut rien lui dire donc... Azilis ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se souvenir du conseil que venait de lui donner Severus.

- C'est ça. Et si tu as quelque chose à lui cacher, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas du tout vu ton statu ici, la meilleure chose à faire est de la fuire comme la peste. Voila. Maintenant, va dans le dortoir des filles et taches de dormir un peu. Je passerai te chercher cette nuit pour te faire visiter Poudlard. Parce que c'est grand et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de passer ton temps a courir partout, lui dit Severus en riant.

L'atmosphère semblait se détendre entre les 2 jeunes gens. Azllis comprenait gentiment que Severus pourrait lui être d'une grande aide puisqu'il ne semblait pas trop curieux. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose des questions sur elle mais non. Il semblait attendre qu'elle en parle d'elle même. Ça n'était pas pas pour tout de suite mais pourquoi pas un jour... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui répondit sur le ton de la rigolade

- T'as de la chance j'ai le sens de l'orientation. Tu me montres une fois et je retrouve le chemin. Rendez vous où et à quelle heure?

- 1h30 au coin du feu dans la salle commune. A cette heure la les rondes sont terminées et à part un prof insomniaque, il y a peu de chance de croiser qui que se soit. Et pour info le dortoir des filles c'est la porte en face mais les garçons ne peuvent pas y rentrer. Alors que l'inverse est possible... Je me demande bien pourquoi?

- Parce que vous êtes des voyeurs c'est tout! Et pas les filles! lui répondit elle en partant.

- C'était une question rhétorique Azilis!

- J'avais deviner! dit elle en se retournant. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et voulu ouvrir la porte. Severus... Tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte? Sinon je vais avoir du mal à aller me coucher... Je peux aussi dormir dans ton lit mais ça risque d'être mal vu!

Severus lui ouvrit sans répondre et la jeune femme se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle trouva ses affaires sur son lit. Elle se coucha et s'endormit tout de suite.

Severus lui eu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme soufflait le chaud et le froid. Un coup, elle lui criait dessus et quelques secondes plus tard, elle déconnait. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple...

Finalement Severus ne réussit pas à dormir avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait tourné et retourné dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva donc en douceur pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il ne voulait pas que sa sortie nocturne soit sue par les autres. Il descendit l'escalier et puisqu'Azilis n'était pas encore descendue, il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé au coin du feu qui vivotait Merlin sait comment .

De son coté Azilis se réveillait doucement. Elle n'était pas du tout enchantée d'aller faire cette visite de Poudlard avec Severus. Le jeune homme n'était pas méchant avec elle mais... Non vraiment, passer du temps avec lui comme protecteur. Il avait peut-être l'air d'être un minimum respecté par les autres mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi et cela ne lui plaisait guère.  
>Mais elle se motiva quand même pour descendre car elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec lui dès son arrivée. Ainsi en arrivant à l'heure et suivant en partie ses ordres , elle éviterait toutes questions, pour le moment du moins, sur ses origines. En bas de l'escalier, elle retrouva Severus. En la voyant, il se leva et quitta la pièce en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.<p>

Ils commencèrent leur visite par les cachots et la salle de potion. Puis ils firent le tour des salles des différentes classes. Severus lui montrait par la même occasion les différents passages secrets et autres raccourcis qu'il avait découverts pour éviter d'arriver en retard. Ils montèrent même jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors au grand damne d'Azilis qui ne voulait pas mettre les pieds là-bas. "Tu verras, lui avait-il dit, que tout les Gryffondors ne sont pas forcément des imbéciles. Il peut être fort utile de les côtoyer" La jeune femme en doutait grandement mais elle ne répondit rien. La visite touchait à sa fin quand l'estomac d'Azilis se fit entendre.

- Severus? J'ai faim...  
>- Hum...<p>

Ce dernier n'était vraiment pas tenté par une visite en cuisine à cette heure-ci. La visite s'était bien passée. Par miracle ils n'avaient rencontré personnes mais les cuisines étaient l'endroit le plus surveillé de Poudlard la nuit car c'était là que se rendaient la plus part des gens qui se levaient...

- Severus... Tu viens de me faire visiter un immense château et je n'ai rien mangé depuis quelques temps déjà et j'ai faim. Ne me dis pas que dans un si grand château il n'y a pas un endroit où l'on peut trouver à manger...  
>- Si... Bien sûr qu'il y a un endroit... On pourrait bien aller piquer un truc aux cuisines mais c'est un peu risqué tu sais... C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Poudlard. C'est facile d'y rentrer mais c'est plus difficile d'en sortir sans se prendre une jolie retenue...<br>- J'ai vraiment faim... Allez Severus s'il te plaît!, supplia la jeune femme en le regardant avec des yeux doux.

Son air de chien battu n'eut pas d'effet sur Severus. Enfin pas tout de suite parce que quelques minutes plus tard il accepta. Il ne pouvait pas résister plus...

- D'accord... Je te montre ou c'est mais je ne rentre pas. Je veux bien monter la garde pendant que tu y es si tu veux mais je ne mettrai pas un pied dans la cuisine.  
>- Mon estomac te remercie Severus.<p>

Il la conduisit donc jusqu'aux cuisines et se posa à l'entrée pour surveiller pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les placards et les frigo pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Soudain il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un venait en direction de la cuisine...

- Azilis! Planques-toi voilà du monde...

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire car James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin venaient d'apparaître devant lui. Pas de chance pour lui puisqu'il s'agissait des 3 personnes que Severus détestait le plus. Qu'allait-il bien inventer pour expliquer sa présence ici...

* * *

><p><em>Voila. Suspense suspense... Pour le moment je mets en place les différents acteurs et le terrain ... Mais l'action commence à se mettre en place. Et je suis en train d'écrire le Chapitre 5... Il est presque fini... Dans le prochain vous en saurez un peu plus sur Azilis...<br>_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bouton "Reviews" ne mort pas. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis! J'attends vos avis  
><em>

_ Bisous et à bientôt..._

_A et pendant que j'y pense, avec **Milju**, on est en train d'écrire une fanfic à 4 mains avec les personnages de Twilight. Notre but? Vous faire découvrir notre région... Notre psedo? **Mesdemoiselles-Grimelles**... Aller y faire un tour... Nous posterons bientôt le premier chapitre.  
><em>


	5. www  babysitter  serpentard  com

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Voila le 5 ème chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps parce que j'étais un peu bloquée. Panne d'inspiration que ça s'appelle. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais les épreuves c'est crevants surtotu quand c'est un film et que ça dure 6 semaines! Et encore une fois mon texte est passé entre les mains expertes de ma bêta préféré. Merci **Milju** pour ta correction! Et merci aussi à **azrael1994** et **Miss de Lune** pour leurs reviews! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir.  
><em>

**_Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est de moi. Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_Qu'allait-il bien inventer pour expliquer sa présence ici..._

- Alors Servilus, on se promène en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas bien ça... On avait un petit creux et on est allé grignoter, lui dit James d'un air moqueur.  
>- Heu James... A mon avis il est plutôt en train de faire le guet là! Ajouta Sirius<br>- Tu fais le guet... Ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre coté de la porte qu'il ne faut pas que l'on découvre... On va peut être aller prévenir le directeur... Ou bien Severus a réussi à se faire un ami qu'il accompagne partout...

Severus ne répondit rien. Il espérait qu'Azilis sorte mais bon. Il venait de lui dire de se planquer donc... Il ouvrit la porte et appela:  
>- Azilis sors de là, tu veux. Il y a 3 personnes que je veux te présenter.<p>

La phrase fit mouche. Une fille? Comment Servilus pouvait-il être avec une fille? Surtout qu'aucun des 3 n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce une 1ère année? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Je vous explique les gars. J'ai fais visiter le château à Azilis. Elle est nouvelle à Serpentard. Elle a eu faim donc je lui ai montré la cuisine...  
>- C'est bien ce que je pensais!, dit James en éclatant de rire. C'est une première année! Servilus est tellement moche que la seule personne qu'il a réussi à séduire c'est une première année! Hey les gars vous vous rendez compte Servilus se croit sur www . baby-sitter . serpentard . com ! Servilus joue les baby-sitters!<br>- Servilus est une baby-sitter! Servilus est une baby-sitter! se mirent à scander les 3 garçons...

Enfin cela ne dura pas longtemps parce qu'Azilis sortit des cuisines et quand les garçons la virent ils cessèrent leur stupide chansonnette et poussèrent de grands yeux.  
>En fait de première année, ils avaient face à eux une jeune femme magnifique avec des cheveux et des yeux rouges de colère. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Premièrement comment avaient-ils pu louper l'arrivée d'une telle beauté et surtout deuxièmement par quel miracle était-ce Servilus qui était avec elle.<p>

- C'est bon les gars. Vous avez fini votre chanson? demanda Azilis d'un ton froid. Elle regarda leurs uniformes. Gryffondors... Comme c'est étonnant... Aucun respect en plus. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je suis contente d'avoir fait la connaissance des 3 hommes les plus stupides de Poudlard.  
>- Je te présente James Potter, Severus Black et Remus Lupin. Allez on y va. On n'a rien à faire avec des gens comme ça.<p>

Ils partirent en laissant les 3 amis en plan bouchebées et prirent la direction de leur dortoir. Au détour d'un couloir Azilis aperçu une petite ombre qui se faufilait. Elle s'approcha doucement et reconnu un petit chat. Elle s'accroupi.

- Bonsoir petit chat. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu t'es perdu ? T'es vraiment mignon. Approches je vais pas te manger.

Le chat s'approcha en miaulant. Severus se rendis alors compte que sa protégée s'était arrêtée. Il se retourna et la vit à terre la main tendue.

- Azilis ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêches toi ou on va se faire défoncer !

- Tu as vu Severus le joli chat ? Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en se détournant vers lui.

- Un chat ? Ou ça un chat ? Dit alors une voix. Moi je ne vois pas de chat mais par contre je vois 2 étudiants hors de leur dortoir...

Azilis se retourna surprise. La où se tenait un instant avant le chat, il y avait maintenant une femme en noir. Elle avait un visage sévère et ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui a beaucoup d'humour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Celui ci gardait la tète baissée. Il n'en menait pas large. Azilis venait juste d'arriver et il ne savait pas si la professeure était au courant …

- Excusez nous Professeur MacGonagal.  
>- Mr Rogue… Et Miss Addiane… Vous êtes la nouvelle n'est ce pas. Vous commencez bien. Vous serez donc tous les 2 en retenus demain soir à 20h. Et avec moi ! Et j'enlève 100 points à la maison Serpentard. Maintenant dans vos dortoirs et en silence.<p>

Elle les raccompagna jusqu'au tableau de leur salle commune. Ils entrèrent silencieusement. Une fois le tableau refermé derrière eux, Azilis pris la parole.

- On a eu chaud… J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous tuer sur place… Qui est cette femme ?  
>- C'est le professeur MacGonagal. Elle enseigne la métamorphose. Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle est très sévère. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. Demain on commence par 2 heures de Métamorphose avec elle donc j'aimerai ne pas m'endormir sur ma table en cours…<br>- Bonne nuit alors Severus.  
>- Bonne nuit Azilis. Et merci d'avoir été la face aux 3 griffons. Je te revaudrai ça un jour…<p>

Puis ils prirent chacun la direction de leur lit. Severus s'endormi tout de suite. Pour Azilis se fut une autre histoire… Elle qui devait être la discrétion incarnée dans le château venait de se faire avoir dès la première nuit…

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans aucun évènement notable. La retenu chez le professeur MacGonagal se passa bien. Elle semblait avoir compris pourquoi Severus avait emmener Azilis dehors cette nuit la. C'était un manquement au règlement. Elle les avait donc puni mais ils n'avaient eu qu'à ranger la salle de classe pendant que le professeur MacGonagal énonçait les points les plus importants du règlement pour Azilis. Azilis et Severus se rapprochaient. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre réunion secrète et Azilis avait décidé d'attendre avant de mettre son plan en place. Elle profitait d'un instant de repos. En effet, Severus était tout comme elle très réservé sur son passé. Il ne lui demandait rien sur son histoire mais en échange il ne lui posait aucune question. C'était parfait. Pourtant Severus aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui parle un peu d'elle. Mais bon il avait promis… Azilis avait accepté de parler avec Lily, même si ça n'était pas vraiment la grande amitié. En même temps, Lily s'éloignait de plus en plus de Severus donc le problème n'était pas très important. Cette séparation avait beaucoup rapproché Azilis et Severus. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

« Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, pensait Azilis. Je suis sous le joug du plus grand mage noir que je connaisse et je n'ai pas avancé d'un pas. Quand il le saura, il ne sera pas content et je vais encore souffrir… Est ce qu'un jour j'aurai le droit d'être libre ? »

Azilis avait raison d'avoir peur car quelque part dans un sombre recoin d'Ecosse, une silhouette noir s'avançait en courant vers son maitre.

- Maitre ! Maitre ! Ça y est ! J'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles de Poudlard il y a quelques minutes.

- Et alors ? Comment se débrouille notre jeune espionne ? Ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle a intégré Poudlard. Elle devrait être sur la piste. A t'elle découvert quelque chose ?

-Je suis désolé maitre mais non. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avance pas beaucoup Maitre. Notre indicateur m'a dit je cite « qu'elle passait plus de temps à courtiser le jeune Monsieur Rogue qu'à chercher la chose ». Dit la silhouette dans un murmure.

-AAAAAHHHHHH. Endoloris ! Hurla le maitre en pointant sa baguette vers la silhouette qui se recroquevilla au sol. On ne fuit pas le maitre ! On lui obéit. Dis le lui. Si la prochaine fois que tu viens, la situation n'a pas bougé tu le regretteras !

- Oui Maitre soufflât-il avait de quitter la pièce en rampant.

Voldemort appuya violemment de sa baguette sur un de ses tatouages sur sa jambe. Elle allait payer sa désobéissance.

Quelque part dans le château de Poudlard, un cri horrible retenti. Un cri de douleur qui se répandit dans le château. Le sortilège de Voldemort venait d'atteindre sa cible de plein fouet. Azilis s'était effondrée par terre. Elle se tordait de douleur une main posée dans le bas de son dos. Severus s'était agenouillé à coté d'elle et la regardait impuissant pendant que le professeur Slughorn était parti chercher Mme Pomfresh et le Directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde semblait effrayé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?

* * *

><p><em>Encore du suspense hein! Je ne suis pas gentille du tout moi. Hihihi... Dans le chapitre 6 vous comprendrez beaucoup de choses parce qu'après une telle réaction elle va avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer... Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile avant vous aller voir! Par contre j'ai pas encore commencer à l'écrire alors va falloir un peu de patience...<br>_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bouton "Reviews" ne mort pas. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis! J'attends vos avis  
><em>

_ Bisous et à bientôt..._


	6. Reveil et Révélations

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Ouah! Pour une fois j'ai été vite ne trouvez vous pas? En même temps j'ai eu un peu de vacances plus des cours extrêmement... Donc voila le chapitre 6. Le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et encore une fois mon texte est passé entre les mains expertes de ma bêta préféré. Merci **Milju** pour ta correction! Bon, on se retrouve en bas... Bonne lecture!  
><em>

**_Comme d'habitude seule l'histoire est de moi. Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Réveil et Révélations <strong>

_Quelque part dans le château de Poudlard, un cri horrible retenti. Un cri de douleur qui se répandit dans le château. Le sortilège de Voldemort venait d'atteindre sa cible de plein fouet. Azilis s'était effondrée par terre. Elle se tordait de douleur une main posée dans le bas de son dos. Severus s'était agenouillé à coté d'elle et la regardait impuissant pendant que le professeur Slughorn était parti chercher Mme Pomfresh et le Directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde semblait effrayé. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?_

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'Azilis doucement. Il lui demanda de retirer sa main de son dos. Elle le fit mais n'arrêta pas de se tortiller de douleur. Elle pleurait désormais. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte et elle avait l'impression que tout son dos s'enflammait. Quelques secondes plus tard la douleur l'emporta dans un coma assez profond. Le professeur Dumbledore ordonna d'emporter la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Severus demanda à rester avec elle. Le directeur accepta. A l'arrivée dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh voulut examiner le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Elle demanda donc aux 2 hommes présents de se retourner. Elle enleva la robe de sorcière de la jeune femme, la mit sur le ventre avant de remonter sa chemise. Mais à la vue du dos de la jeune sorcière, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

- Professeur ! Venez voir ça, c'est affreux.

Il s'approcha et vit alors la chose qui avait effrayé l'infirmière. Au creux des reins de la jeune femme, un tatouage en forme de serpent se tortillait. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sortilège de magie noire. Il demanda alors à Severus de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il aperçut la bête dans le dos de son amie, il frissonna. Il avait déjà eu à faire à de la magie noire mais pas à ce niveau. Seul un très grand sorcier pouvait avoir effectué une si belle magie.

- Monsieur Rogue, savez-vous ce que c'est ?  
>- De la magie noire Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Severus avec assurance.<br>- En effet, et elle est très puissante. Je sais que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux alors savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait nous permettre de réduire ce sortilège ? Ou au moins de savoir d'où il vient.  
>- Non Monsieur. En effet nous sommes amis mais je ne sais rien de son passé comme elle ne connaît rien du mien.<br>-Bien. Ça n'est pas grave mais si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider votre amie, n'hésitez pas. Pomona, je vous la confie. Je compte sur vous pour m'informer de toute évolution de son état.

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta la pièce. Mme Pomfresh retourna Azilis sur le ventre puis partit s'occuper d'autres élèves qui étaient également à l'infirmerie. Severus s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Azilis et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça mais c'est un sort très puissant. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur toi. J'aimerai mieux te connaître. Tu m'as fait très peur tout à l'heure tu sais. Si tu as besoin de parler n'hésites pas et si quelqu'un te veut du mal dis le moi. J'essaierai de te protéger. Et je sais que quelqu'un te veux du mal parce que sinon il ne t'aurait pas lancé un tel sortilège. Mince… Tu sais quoi ? Ne le dis à personne mais je crois que ta présence me rend plus sociable… Ma réputation va en pâtir… Mais ça doit être ça d'avoir un ami. Surtout ne le répètes à personne hein !

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu mais ça lui avait fait du bien de lui parler et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pouvoir dire aux gens ce qu'il pensait. Entre Bellatrix, Black et une bonne partie des Serpentards qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour la magie noire et sa Lily qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter et sa bande, Severus Rogue était servi. Il veilla sur elle aussi longtemps qu'il eut le droit mais il dut quand même le lendemain retourner en cours. Mais elle était sa protégée et même plus, son amie alors il ne comptait pas la lâcher comme ça.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que l'infirmerie était vide, Azilis ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne… Elle était à l'infirmerie et elle savait que son secret avait été découvert. Le tout était de dissimuler le pourquoi de ce secret. La fausse histoire était prête depuis très longtemps dans sa tête. Jamais elle ne raconterait la vérité à Albus Dumbledore ! Jamais. Dès que Mme Pomfresh s'aperçut que la jeune fille était réveillée, elle appela le directeur. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander mais comme elle venait de se réveiller, il décida d'y aller en douceur. Il s'assit donc sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle.

- Alors, comment allez-vous Miss Addiane ?  
>- Ça peut aller Monsieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore la tête qui résonne mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux.<br>- C'est normal Miss vous avez été dans le coma pendant une semaine, lança Mme Pomfresh du fond de son infirmerie.

Une semaine. Eh bien, cette face de serpent n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois ci. Jamais elle n'avait eu une telle réaction face à ce sortilège. Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle et se contenta de sourire doucement.

- En effet, votre coma a été assez long. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Et ne mentez pas Miss. Nous avons découvert ce que vous avez dans le bas du dos. Qui vous a fait ça ?  
>- Mon père, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler.<br>- Mais d'après nos informations votre père est mort alors comment aurait-il pu réactiver cette marque ?  
>- Bonne question Mr le Directeur… Je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait cette marque lorsque j'étais toute petite et il s'en servait pour me punir quand je désobéissais. Mais c'est de la magie noire alors… Peut-être qu'il a juste mis quelque chose en plus lors du sortilège pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir même une fois qu'il sera mort. Je ne sais pas.<br>- C'est une hypothèse fort plausible. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté pour chercher à comprendre ce phénomène. En attendant, dès que Mme Pomfresh aura fini vos examens vous devriez pouvoir sortir. Je vais prévenir votre ami Mr Rogue de votre réveil. Il sera heureux.

Le directeur se leva et quitta la pièce. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'Azilis et commença à lui lancer une panoplie de sortilèges pour vérifier si la jeune sorcière était guérie.  
>- Vous êtes très amis Mr Rogue et vous ?<br>- Nous nous entendons bien en effet pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'il est venu vous voir tous les jours. Parfois il était accompagné soit par Miss Black soit par Miss Evans mais bien souvent il était seul. Il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil et restait là sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures.<p>

Azilis n'ajouta rien à ça. Elle sourit. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle l'avait entendu lui parler mais elle avait cru que c'était l'effet du sortilège. Elle était heureuse car elle avait un ami, un vrai. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Peut être pourrait-elle lui dire la vérité à lui ? Oui, c'est ça. C'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Pour sceller leur amitié, elle allait lui raconter son passé. Elle allait lui dire tout ce qui était enfoui dans son cœur. Il allait connaître toute l'histoire. Toute son histoire. Il le fallait et en plus peut-être qu'il acceptera de l'aider...

Mais Severus ne semblait par vouloir montrer le bout de son nez. Résultat Azilis, toujours à l'infirmerie, s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait offert son aide à Mme Pomfresh mais celle ci n'avait elle même que peu de travail en cette journée de décembre. Azilis commençait à s'endormir quand Severus arriva dans l'infirmerie. Il courut vers le lit de son amie prêt à la prendre dans ses bras mais finalement se retint. Il s'assit juste sur le lit avec un demi sourire.

- Ça y est ! Tu es réveillée ! Bien dormi ?

Azilis releva la tête et lui sourit. Il était enfin arrivé. Il était temps ! Mais son sourire disparut un peu quand elle aperçut Lily derrière Severus. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune Gryffondor mais que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Et les voyants ainsi tous les deux, elle avait peur que son ami se mette en tête que quelque chose pourrait se passer quand même. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami en souffre. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de son ressenti.

- Ça y est ! Tu es venu me chercher ! T'en as mis du temps…  
>- Mcgonagall vient tout juste de nous prévenir. On avait cours de Métamorphose… On a fait aussi vite que possible mais bon on n'est pas des champions du sprint ! N'est-ce pas Severus ? ,dit Lily avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et Lily continua. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillée. Tu nous a fait peur tu sais ! Surtout à Severus …<br>- Merci Lily. Moi je suis heureuse de vous voir parce que je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer. Mais Mme Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser sortir seule.  
>- En tout cas tu as l'air d'aller bien. Ton dos ne te fais plus souffrir j'espère ? , lui demanda Severus d'un ton protecteur.<br>- Non mais si on peut parler d'autre chose ça m'arrangerait pas mal vous savez …  
>- Pas de problème…<p>

Mais un blanc apparut et dura un peu de temps. Lily cherchait une idée pour changer les idées d'Azilis. Elle aimait bien la jeune femme. Au début, elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Elles ont des caractères très différents et viennent d'univers opposés. Mais leur amitié commune envers Severus les avaient finalement rapprochées. Lily connaissait les sentiments de Severus envers elle mais ne pouvait pas y répondre ; elle espérait donc secrètement que ses sentiments se reporteraient sur Azilis même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait la principale intéressée. Elle était si mystérieuse. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question que se posait Lily quand elle vit des flocons tomber dehors.

- Oh ! Il neige ! Si on allait faire un tour dehors ?

Voyant le manque de réaction de ses deux camarades, elle attrapa le bras des deux jeunes gens et les tira pour les mettre debout.

- Allez ! Ça va vous faire du bien ! Surtout à toi Azilis, ça va te remettre en forme. Allez on se lève.  
>- Oui… C'est bon, on arrive…, répondirent-ils en chœur en suivant Lily dehors.<p>

Grâce à la bonne humeur communicative de Lily, ils passèrent une bonne heure a faire les fous. Ils étaient redevenus des enfants en faisant des batailles de boules de neige autour du bonhomme de neige qu'ils avaient essayé de faire tant bien que mal. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter et de sa bande.

- Hey Lily ! Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! Tu viens ? T'avais promis de m'aider pour les cours, lança James Potter  
>- Désolée. Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit Lily à ses deux acolytes. J'ai promis à James et Sirius de les aider sur leur devoir de Potion. Ils n'ont rien compris une fois de plus…<p>

Lily s'éloigna d'eux en souriant. Severus perdit son sourire en moins de deux secondes. Il ne supportait pas de la voir avec eux parce que cela signifiait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Lily les appréciait vraiment et plus particulièrement le pire de la bande : James. Elle lui mangeait dans la main et le sourire qu'elle arborait en présence de James ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Il entendit James parler à Lily dès que cette dernière arriva à leur niveau.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais encore avec eux hein ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves ?  
>- James… Ce sont mes amis tu sais et…<p>

Ni lui ni Azilis n'entendirent la suite car ils s'étaient éloignés.

- Severus… Il commence à faire froid et la nuit tombe. Si on rentrait ?

La neige se remit à tomber fortement et Severus attrapa sans réfléchir la main d'Azilis pour rentrer vite à l'intérieur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait parler. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, main dans la main, à regarder la neige tomber dans le parc bien à l'abri derrière les murs du château. Puis, sentant l'atmosphère devenir étrange, Azilis brisa le silence.

- Dis… Est-ce que je peux te raconter quelque chose ?

Severus la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

- Oui bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
>- Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important pour moi… J'aimerai te parler de… mon passé, murmura-t-elle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et oui contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au dernier chapitre, j'ai enlevé le passé d'Azilis... C'était déjà bien plus long et au début je l'avais écrit à la suite mais voyant ce que j'écrivais j'ai coupé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vu que j'écris beaucoup et que la moitié du chapitre 7 est déjà écrit vous saurez tout la semaine prochaine dernier délai<br>_

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas le bouton "Reviews" ne mort pas. Vous pouvez me donner votre avis! Je suis sur que si vous pouviez voir le sourire que j'ai quand je reçois une review j'en aurai plus. Voila j'espère que j'aurai réussi à vous motiver...  
><em>

_ Bisous et à bientôt..._

_Elea  
><em>


	7. Lourds Secrets

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Finalement je vous poste mon 7ème chapitre avant la date prévu et plus long que prévu également... Je voulais attendre une semaine mais je n'ai pas pu. En même temps avec une meilleure amie alias **Miss de Lune** aussi impatiente c'est dur. Alors on va dire que cette avance c'est pour la remercier de son cadeau... Je remercie **Milju** ma chère petite béta qui a commencé une nouvelle fic que je vous conseil et dont je suis la béta aussi... Et puis je remercie également **Flaye's **pour sa review. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer et elle l'a bien compris. Ton message m'a fait très plaisir! Et c'est pour toi aussi que je poste en avance!

Aller je vous laisse en compagnie de Severus et Azilis et je vous retrouve à la fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Lourds Secrets<strong>

_- Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important pour moi… J'aimerai te parler de… mon passé, murmura-t-elle._

Severus la regarda dans les yeux et elle sut qu'elle pouvait parler. Alors, elle lui raconta sa vie. Celle d'une petite française née quelque part dans la foret de Brocéliande. Son père est un sorcier anglais au sang pur de génération en génération. Sa mère est moldue. Elle habite depuis toujours au coeur de la forêt et connaît toutes les entités magiques qui y vivent. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, ça a été le coup de foudre. Et de cet amour est née la petite Azilis. Sa mère lui apprend à voir et communiquer avec toutes les entités qui peuplent la foret. Son père lui enseigne les bases de la magie, la magie noire qui tuera sa mère trois années plus tard.  
>A partir de ce moment, tout bascule. Bill Addiane se renferme sur sa douleur et la magie noire. Il refuse de se séparer de sa fille car c'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste de sa bien-aimée. Il lui donne des cours à la maison. Ils ne voient jamais personne. C'est très lourd pour la petite fille. Alors, quand son père s'absente, la petite Azilis s'enfuit dans la forêt pour passer du temps avec des amis un peu particuliers. Lors de la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard la jeune fille est heureuse. Elle va enfin pouvoir partir de chez elle et voir du monde. Mais son père refuse et l'enferme dans la maison des journées entières. Personne ne fait quoi que ce soit pour changer ça. Son père continue à lui faire cours. Elle s'évade dans la bibliothèque, apprenant tout ce qu'elle y trouve et découvre ainsi beaucoup de choses. Elle s'avère être très douée et intelligente.<br>A 15 ans, elle maîtrise l'occlumencie et la légimencie. Elle apprend toutes ses choses pour se protéger de son père qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la magie noire. Il lui applique même un sortilège dans le bas du dos pour la punir si ses résultats ne sont pas satisfaisants. Il peut ainsi lui faire du mal dès qu'il le souhaite. Il lui apprend à haïr les moldus et les sang de bourbes ainsi qu'une panoplie de sortilège tout aussi effrayants les uns que les autres.  
>Puis un jour, peu de temps avant ses 16 ans, en rentrant d'une promenade, elle découvre un homme dans le salon. Le corps de son père est allongé par terre, mort. Elle essaie de crier et de s'enfuir mais elle ne peut pas. Alors elle l'écoute malgré tout. Cet homme s'appelle Tom Jedusor autrement appelé Lord Voldemort. Il lui explique que son père n'est plus son père depuis longtemps. Il lui explique le sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle comprend alors que c'est ce Tom Jedusor qui l'a élevé depuis plusieurs années. Il lui demande de le suivre. Elle hésite mais finit par accepter. Elle espère être plus libre. Finalement, pas de liberté au bout, juste de la violence et de la douleur. Son nouveau "père" lui apprend des sortilèges de plus en plus horribles. Et quelques jours après ses 17 ans, il lui confie sa première mission. Une mission très dure mais en même temps une porte de sortie vers Poudlard.<br>Azilis arrêta de parler, les larmes aux yeux. Severus la regarde, choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que derrière ce bout de femme, il y avait autant de souffrance. Cette histoire expliquait tant de choses. Leurs histoires à tous les deux étaient très semblables en fait... Ils étaient tout les 2 sang mêles mais lui c'était son père qui était moldu. Mais quelque chose titillait le jeune homme. Azilis avait une mission. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
>Son histoire le faisait également réfléchir sur la magie noire. Elle pouvait lui donner du pouvoir et de la reconnaissance mais cependant tout cela ne se ferait pas sans souffrances. Et il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père. Non, jamais il ne serait comme son père qui avait fait souffrir sa femme et son fils...<p>

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me dire ce qu'est ta mission? Je sais que le seigneur des ténèbres ne veut pas qu'on parle de nos missions mais je pourrais t'aider...

Azilis regarda son ami, soulagée. Il allait l'aider et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui le demander. Elle n'allait plus être seule... Même si sa mission ne lui plaisait guère au moins elle n'allait plus être seule à faire ça.

- Je lui demanderai et si j'ai le droit de t'en parler, j'en serais très heureuse. Tu sais j'ai toujours été seule et avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Je vais t'avoir avec moi... Je suis si heureuse. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait...  
>- Si, je sais très bien ce que ça fait. Je suis comme toi tu sais... souffla Severus tristement.<p>

Azlilis lui tendit alors la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- On est amis alors? Si tu as un problème, je serai là.  
>- D'accord! Et la même pour moi, dit Severus en lui attrapant la main<p>

Azilis éclata alors de rire en voyant le sérieux de la scène.

- Attends... On dirait des 1ères années... Ça craint un peu non.  
>- J'avoue..., répondit Séverus<p>

Ils partirent dans un fou rire impressionnant qui dura bien une dizaine de minutes.  
>Le soir même, une fois dans son lit, Azilis contacta le Maître pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Une discussion se mit alors en place entre eux.<p>

- Ah enfin! Ma petite princesse a ré ouvert son lien. Tu es devenue une parfaite occlumens tu sais..., susurra la voix de Lord Voldemort dans sa tête.  
>- J'ai intérêt si je veux protéger ma vie privée... Je ne vous laisserai plus me manipuler comme avant, répondit elle sèchement.<br>- Ma princesse se rebelle. Comme c'est mignon. Mais où en es-tu par rapport à ce que je t'ai demandé.  
>- Justement c'est pour ça que je vous ai contactée... J'ai besoin d'aide car je n'avance pas.<br>- Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un c'est cela?  
>- Heu en fait non... J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de m'aider.<br>-Severus Rogue n'est-ce pas?  
>- Comment savez-vous? , demanda Azilis légèrement surprise.<br>- J'ai mes sources princesse... On m'a dit que tu passais plus de temps à batifoler avec ce jeune homme qu'à faire des recherches.  
>- Ah... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez réactivé ma marque. Mais sachez que cela est entièrement faux. Je passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Malgré tout ça, il est vrai que je n'ai rien trouvé et ça me désespère parfois. Et si je "batifole" comme vous dites avec Severus, c'est juste parce qu'il me faut des alliés au château. Quand on est en groupe, on attire moins le regard sur nous, personnellement, que lorsqu'on passe tout son temps tout seul.<br>- Tu n'as pas tort... Mais comment est-il, ce Severus Rogue? Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.  
>- C'est à lui que Rodolfus m'a confiée. Il pense qu'il est digne de confiance, enfin dans ses recrues c'est celui en qui il a le plus confiance. Au début, je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais j'ai changé d'avis. De plus, il est très discret, ce qui est une qualité. A part une fille de Gryffondor et Bellatrix Black, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis proches. Il est respecté parce qu'il est doué et assez puissant. Son point fort, c'est les potions. Là-dessus, il est le meilleur à tout point de vue.<br>- Bien... C'est fort intéressant tout cela. Tu pourras lui demander de l'aide si tu veux. Par contre, sais-tu ce qu'il fait de ses vacances? J'aimerai beaucoup de rencontrer.  
>- Je ne sais pas... Je lui demanderai dès demain et je vous tiens au courant. En tout cas merci d'avoir accepté ma demande.<p>

Sur ces mots, elle referma son esprit et se retourna dans son lit en souriant. Elle avait gagné encore une fois. Elle s'endormit très vite heureuse de savoir que désormais elle avait un binôme en la personne de Severus.  
>Le lendemain matin, elle fit passer un message à Severus le plus discrètement possible. Severus vit donc des mots apparaître sur son cahier comme écrits par une main invisible.<p>

**"Severus. Il a dit oui. Rendez-vous dans le couloir du chat pendant la pause de midi."**

Il se retourna vers Azilis qui sourit puis reposa les yeux sur son cahier pour relire le message mais celui ci avait disparu. Il était fier que le Maître ait accepté la requête de son amie. Elle ne serait plus seule désormais et si ils réussissaient à faire cette mission, il serait avantagé sur les autres recrues. Il ne voulait pas être une recrue lambda. Non! Il voulait bien plus que ça.  
>Pris dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la consigne du professeur Mcgonagall qui le rappela à l'ordre.<p>

- Mr Rogue! Quand allez-vous vous décider à métamorphoser cette pauvre souris?

Il baissa la tête et son esprit retourna sur le cours. Il ne pensa plus à cela avant l'heure du déjeuner où il rejoignit Azilis dans le couloir où cette dernière avait fait la connaissance des talents d'animagus du Professeur Mcgonagall. Il l'aperçut bien vite. Elle était adossée au mur, un brin rêveuse. Il l'appela pour la faire sortir de ses rêveries.

- Hey Azilis! Super ton sortilège tout à l'heure! Je ne le connaissais pas celui là.  
>- C'est mon père qui me l'a appris. C'est un sortilège informulé qu'il employait pour discuter avec moi-même quand j'étais loin. Enfin, il lui servait surtout pour me rappeler à l'ordre sans avoir à se casser la voix. Je te l'apprendrai si tu veux un de ces quatre.<br>- Super! En échange je t'apprendrai quelques sortilèges de mon invention.  
>- D'accord<br>- Au fait, tu voulais pas me parler de quelque chose? , lui demanda Severus pour briser le silence qui était en train de s'installer.  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu connais un endroit sûr où on peut parler sans être dérangé?<br>- Attends, je réfléchis... Oui ça y est je sais où on peut aller. Suis moi.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement, Azilis sur ses talons, en direction du 7ème étage. Il passa plusieurs fois devant un mur et une porte se matérialisa devant eux.

- Azilis, je te présente la salle sur demande. Elle change de forme et de taille en fonction de ce que l'on veut y faire. C'est vraiment impressionnant!

Il ouvrit la porte et une petite pièce, avec deux canapés et une table basse posés près d'une cheminée allumée, apparut. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. La pièce était parfaitement adaptée pour ce qu'ils allaient y faire, c'est-à-dire discuter. Elle inspirait la confiance et l'atmosphère qui y régnait était propre aux confidences. Ils s'assirent face à face sur les canapés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient commencer à parler. Ils restèrent donc quelques instants sans parler, juste à se regarder. Puis Azilis prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... C'est un peu dur à expliquer.  
>- Vas y, prends ton temps. Explique comme tu le sens. Si je ne comprends pas, je te le dirais. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.<p>

Azilis prit son inspiration et commença à parler.

- Alors en fait, je dois trouver un objet, un collier qui a été fait à partir des pierres de Sangatires. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ces pierres?  
>- Ça me dit quelque chose. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Brocéliande? C'est une légende ancienne en tout cas.<br>- En effet...Tout ce que tu dis est vrai. C'est une légende ancienne que m'a racontée ma mère quand j'étais petite. Cette légende raconte que lors d'un de ses voyages dans la foret de Brocéliande, Merlin a trouvé trois pierres d'une grande valeur. Ces pierres réunies apportent un immense pouvoir à celui qui les porte. Mais séparées, elles ne servent à rien du tout. Juste avant sa mort, Merlin les a dispersées dans le monde entier. Napoléon 1er, un empereur moldu français en a entendu parler et les a fait retrouver. Il les a fait monter en collier pour l'offrir à sa femme. Les pierres bleutées étaient magnifiques mais un jour, elle a perdu le collier. Ils l'ont cherché longtemps mais sans succès. Le collier avait disparu. Depuis, on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler officiellement. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi il serait caché quelque part à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que j'y ai été envoyée. De plus à Poudlard, il y a la plus grande bibliothèque sur les légendes anciennes.  
>- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose dans tes recherches?<br>- C'est le néant. Et c'est bien ça mon problème. J'ai presque retourné toute la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et puis je n'ai pas accès à la réserve...  
>- Je pourrais demander si tu le souhaites. Par contre, je me demandais. Es-tu retournée à Brocéliande? C'est quand même là-bas que tout a commencé. De plus, il parait qu'il y a une magnifique bibliothèque cachée au milieu de la foret.<br>- Je ne savais pas. En même temps tu sais, je ne connais pas grand chose là-bas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé de chez moi. Trop dangereux. Mais c'est une bonne idée. Si tu m'accompagnes peut-être que je réussirai à remettre les pieds dans ce lieu. Je connais du monde qui pourra nous renseigner. J'irai aux prochaines vacances peut-être... Au fait tu fais quoi pendant les vacances de Noël?  
>- Je ne sais pas encore... Je devais rester à Poudlard mais... Et toi?<br>- Bah justement, je vais aller voir mon "père d'adoption", et il souhaiterait que tu viennes avec moi. Comme ça, après, on irait à Brocéliande. Qu'en dis-tu?  
>- Lord Voldemort souhaite me rencontrer? J'y crois pas... Marché conclu! Je viens avec toi pour les vacances! , répondit Severus avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.<br>Cette année peut-être que Noël n'allait pas être si mal...

* * *

><p>Voila. Maintenant vous savez tout. C'est pas drôle. J'ai voulu garder le secret au maximum. Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises croyez moi. Au prochaine épisode, la rencontre entre Severus et ce très cher Lord Voldemort.<p>

N'oubliez pas de reviewer si ça vous à plus bien sur. Les sourires sont toujours d'actualité. J'aime bien sourire vous savez. Bon d'accord je sors je sors... Gros bisous à vous tous mes lecteurs chéris... Oui désolé je suis en mode le monde est beau le monde est rose... Tant mieux pour moi! C'est juste parce que je viens de changer de dizaines... Voila

A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre...


	8. Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis désolé pais non ça n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Comme vous avez du le remarquer cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fanfiction. En effet je suis en manque d'inspiration. Je mets donc cette fiction en hiatus pour le moment.

De plus, je suis en train de travailler sur un original qui avance plutôt bien sur le site Fictionpress avec le même psedo. Ça s'appelle Les fleurs de la mémoire. www . fictionpress / s / 3058216 / 1 / Les-Fleurs-de-la-Memoire (enlevez les espaces).

J'espère vous retrouver là-bas. Cette fois ci, j'ai pris de l'avance avant de poster et je poste une fois par semaine.

Et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour continuer cette fan-fiction, c'est tout à fait possible bien sur !

Peut être qu'un jour je reprendrai mais je ne peu rien vous promettre.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et m'excuse pour le faux espoir que vous avez peut etre eu !

**Mlle Eléa**


End file.
